Monitoring and/or analyzing tickets are a growing concern for service providers, for example, television service providers, Internet service providers (ISPs), and telephone service providers, as these services continue to grow. Reducing downtime and/or avoiding issues associated with television/Internet/telephone services are an increasing concern to these service providers. For example, a service provider may receive a large amount of tickets in a time period (e.g., approximately 500,000/month) reporting issues associated with the television/Internet/telephone services. Conventional monitoring and/or analyzing of tickets may typically require service providers to manually access each ticket to collect information associated with the ticket, thus this process may be tedious and time consuming. Also, conventional monitoring and/or analyzing tickets may require a manual analysis of the collected information in order to identify one or more issues and may be error prone because of a lack of standardized monitoring and/or analysis methodologies. Moreover, conventional monitoring and/or analyzing tickets may rely on ticket reviewers to alert a service administrator or manager of issues associated with a service. As a result, the service administrator or manager may miss an alert.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.